Neuromatrix addresses the need to find new and entertaining ways of presenting basic neuroscience information to adolescents ages 12-15. The goals of this project are: (1) to develop a CD-ROM game with a web-site tie in to teach adolescents, ages 12-15 about the brain; and (2) to evaluate the effectiveness of this program in increasing interest in and knowledge of the brain. The primary rationale for the absence of neuroscience from middle school education is that it's too abstract, complicated, and specialized as a science to be taught to adolescents of this age group. The central component of the program is a compelling CD-ROM game that motivates teens to learn about the brain and addresses neuroscience and inquiry in a fun and informative way. In Phase I a prototype will be designed, developed and tested. The CD-ROM game will be marketed primarily as a consumer product for adolescents ages 12-15, and secondarily as a supplemental program for middle schools.